La vie en Noir et Blanc
by Okami-baka
Summary: Il est partit et Elle pense.


Titre : La vie en Noir et Blanc

Rating : Tout meugnon tout triste

Commentaire : Tout il est de moi sauf les paroles des chansons qui appartiennent aux U-KISS, je les ai juste traduite pour plus de compréhension.

\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/

_**La vie en Noir et Blanc**_

Elle est là, recroquevillée dans un coin de sa grande chambre, les bras enserrant ses jambes, la tête levé vers son plafond gris, les écouteurs dans les oreilles. Elle pense à Lui, Ses yeux noirs comme de l'encre, Sa mâchoire carrée, Ses petites fossettes quand Il rie... La musique de son baladeur tourne mais Elle n'y fait pas attention. Elle contemple son bureau, si clair, dérangé et pleins de souvenir d'Eux à l'époque, désormais terne, vide, avec juste ses livres de cours. Sa tête va ensuite vers son armoire, en bois de merisier. L'armoire est fermée, Elle ne veux pas voir les tenues qu'Il préférait, toujours au premier rang. La musique continue de tourner, et Sa musique commence... « _Mentir, je serais là »_... Combien de fois a-t-Il mentit ? _« Tu es la seule que j'aime »_. A combien de fille l'a-t-Il dit ? Les paroles passent, les notes s'écoulent, et Elle ressasse ses durs souvenirs. _« Je vais chanter pour toi à travers la nuit »_. Elle se rappelle le nombre de disputes achevées par une de Ses chansons, chanté sous sa fenêtre sous les rayons de la lune, faisant briller Sa chevelure flamboyante... _« J'allumerais la lumière brisée »_. L'ampoule de sa lampe n'a plus fonctionné après Son départ. _« Ne pleure pas, tu te blesse de mes mensonges, toi bébé ». _Une larme coule. Elle se maudit de l'avoir aimé. _« Ma fierté n'a pas été blessée mais tu ne sais rien, je te trompe». _Tromperie. Ce mot résonne encore dans sa tête, Elle souffre. La musique s'achève sur un _« Tick Tack » _morne et passe à une autre. _»Forbidden Love »._ Elle esquisse un sourire amer. Elle se rappelle de leur débuts. _« Je vois dans ton regard noir que tu te méfie de moi »_. Oui, Elle se méfiait, à l'époque. Elle se rappelle les pleurs de ses amies leurs de ruptures amoureuses. Avant aussi Elle s'en rappelait. _« Tu te retrouve en moi même »_. Elle pleure encore. Elle se revoit, Le frappant, L'accusant de tous les malheurs du monde car Il lui ressemblait. _« Mais c'est trop tard, nous sommes déjà connectés ». _La connexion. Ses yeux vont vers la fenêtre, la demi-lune brille. Cette même demi-lune qui les observait quand Ils s'étaient rendu compte de leurs dépendances l'un à l'autre. _« C'est un amour interdit »_. Bien sûr. Un chanteur reconnu et une petite étudiante en puériculture. Encore une larme. _« Je t'en supplie »_. Elle le voit encore, trempé, sous son balcon. Il l'avait supplié de Le pardonner. Elle regrette. Ne pas faire confiance aux hommes. _« C'est un amour interdit ». _Surtout s'ils ne viennent pas du même monde. Quelques notes. Fin de la chanson. Des notes de piano arrivent dans Ses oreilles. Une voix chaude, grave et mélodieuse. Encore Lui. _« A Shared Dream ». _D'autres larmes apparaissent. Elle hurle intérieurement. Ils avaient écrit cette chanson ensemble. _« Quand j'étais petit garçon je rêvais que je pouvais voler ». _Toutes les révélations faites se jour là l'assaillent. Elle sanglote. _« La pluie ne m'empêchera pas de voler jusqu'à toi ». _Des gouttes d'eau commence à frapper Sa fenêtre. Elle voit un grand oiseau blanc passer. Les larmes ne s'arrêtent plus de couler. _« S'il te plais attend moi ». _Non, Elle n'attend plus. _« Car nous partageons un même rêve ». _Ce rêve qui ne pourra plus se réaliser. Elle arrache son collier où est écrit ce rêve et le lance à travers la pièce. _« Allons y pas à pas, comme un, deux, trois ». _Pour quoi faire ? Avec Lui c'est un pas en avant pour deux pas en arrières. _« Pas de peine, pas de gains ». _Alors pourquoi après tant de souffrances, Elle en a encore d'autres ? Elle enfouis Son visage dans Ses mains. _« Nos larmes sont les mêmes ». _Plus maintenant. Elle continue de pleurer jusqu'à la fin de la chanson. Elle hurle, envoie valser son baladeur, déchire les photos de Lui. Elle se sent mieux. Elle sèche Ses dernières larmes. Elle va se coucher, en espérant que peut-être, demain, Elle trouverait la personne qui remettrait de la couleurs dans Sa vie . Pour ne plus la voir en Noir et Blanc. Et pour retrouver espoir en la race humaine. Mais Elle sait, Il a tout pris, et ne le rendra pas. Elle regarde la pluie à Sa fenêtre, sous ses couettes. Elle revoit l'oiseau. Et se dit que si les hommes sont pourris, la nature reste belle. Elle sombre dans la douce torpeur du pays des rêves. Peut-être demain reviendra une couleur et que chaque autre jour en apportera une autres...

\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/

C'est court, chiant, inutile, écris à trois heures du mat' parce que ça me trottait dans la tête depuis le matin de la veille en m'empêchait de dormir. Sinon je veux bien des reviews... Bonne journée/soirée !


End file.
